


Found a home

by Bikergirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions Suicide, OC, mentions abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikergirl/pseuds/Bikergirl
Summary: Katie gets abused and wants to end her life. Nightmare comes to the rescue.





	Found a home

After twelve years of getting abused, I finally was about to end my life. I just wanted to stop being a burden to my stepmom and my dad. I wrote my dad a letter explaining that I still loved him even though he abused me. As it started to turn night time, I grabbed my rope and climbed out of my window and went it the tree that I felt safe with. As I got closer to the tree I noticed someone standing under it. I walked a little closer then I hid behind a tree. I started to hear the one-sided conversation that he was having." WHY CAN'T MY BROTHER UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS TO ME. HE IS NOTHING TO BE, I AM BETTER OFF DEAD JUST TO PLEASE HIM."  
I looked behind the tree to get a small peak at the man under the tree. From where I stood I noticed that he had a crown on his head and was wearing some purple clothes. As I tried to get a better look at him, I noticed that I stepped on a stick.

NIGHTMARES POV.  
As I stood by my brothers and my tree scream about how my brother did not care about me and what other people did go me. I heard a stick break behind me and so I changed in to me king of nightmares or as some people call it my goopy form. I called out, " Who is out there? COME OUT NOW."  
I watched around and started to feel a negative force come towards me. I looked around and saw this teenager with a rope coming towards me. The girl started to speak, "Hi, I did not mean to scare you but my name is Katie. Who are you?"  
"my name is not important to you human. Care to explain why I feel Negvity coming off of you child. Also why do you have a rope with you?   
"I have a rope because I was planning to go climb something. As for the negativity I have no idea what you mean?"  
"You can tell me kid. I know the going to climb something is not true at all. If you do I might tell you my name."  
"Fine, I have a lot of negativity because I am abused at home by my step mom and my dad. As for the rope I was planning to hang myself here so they don't have to worry about me any more. It is easy like that no one has to deal with a burden and mistake like me anymore."  
"Well, I know what that is like. Trust me when I say it, that does not help but causes more problems then what is needed.As for my name, it is Nightmare."  
Katie's POV.  
That name is so familiar but I dont know where. I thought, "well it was nice to meet you Nightmare."  
"I was wondering if you would like a new home so you don't have to deal with this stuff any more? It is way nicer than dealing with the abuse that you have to deal with at home."  
"Can I have a few days to think about it?"   
"Sure you have two days to think about this. Then come back here with your answer."  
As I left Nightmare to find a spot to it and think. I realized that I could be happy with him and not be so alone any more.As the two days went by and I could not sleep because of me trying to think of my answer I realized that I had my answer the had been in front of me the whole time. So I went back to the tree when I had first met Nightmare and as if spoken there he was before me." So I have my answer for you Nightmare."   
" Okay so what is the answer would you like to have a new family or not?"  
"Yeah I want to have a new family one that does not treat me like crap."  
"Okay then welcome to our family. Also is there anything you need to grab from your old house or do you want us to buy you new stuff?"  
" I don't really have anything other then my diary that I would want to have."  
"Okay well we can go grab that and then head to your new home."  
As I started to walk to my old house I wondered what he meant when he said do you want us to buy you stuff. Is there other people like me or other people like him. As I had kept think I did not realize that I was at my old house. I opened the door and went inside to grab my diary when I noticed that there was no noise. All I heard was silence so I started to look around to see if anyone was home, only to see them on the ground unconscious. At first I was scared till I heard Nightmares voice up stairs. I walked up stairs to see Nightmare sitting on my bed and laughing. I did not question how he got here so fast or why he was laughing. I grabbed my diary and told him, " I am ready to go Nightmare."  
"Okay so ready to met your new family Katie."  
"I am born ready."  
"Fair warning there is other people that are there and some will try to hurt you."  
As he said that he formed a portal under us and I fell in to this homey looking living room. As I looked around I noticed that there were six other skeletons sleeping on the couch. When I stood up I noticed that they were all faking it and looking at me. Nightmare came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and started to speak,."Boys this is Katie who has been abused and feels like she is good off dead just like some of you so please treat her with respect."  
When it finally comes to it I realized I found a family that does not force me to do anything that I don't want to do. I know have Cross, Dust, Killer, Horror, Error, Nightmare and Fresh.They make me smile and make my day special. If I have a day that I sometimes remember the times of abuse, I know that they will be by my side and help me through it.


End file.
